Elf In The Shadows
by christiana
Summary: This is the story of the elf Elraralia and her friends. This is my first LotR fanfic, please leave reviews!
1. Author's Words

Author's Words To You Sadly, I don't own any of the locations in this story. Tolkien does. Or maybe it's New Line? I don't know, but it's definitely not me. The characters in this story are original (mostly). I also have to thank my friend on TOD. This story was first posted on TOD (TeenOpenDiary), and she is my sister diary there, working on Belladonna's point of view. Her diary there is Belladonna Cotton. This is my first fanfic, I really hope that you will enjoy this! 


	2. The Sea

Today the sea calls out to me, but I still cannot pass over. I am still alone, and I have no ship to let me set out to sea, nor can I build one by myself. Building a ship requires the strength and dedication of many, not even to speak of sailing in one. So I sit here in silence again, writing in my diary, with my sword by my side. It is always with me, no matter where I go. I feel safe when it is with me. I am particularly missing Mirkwood today. I miss all my friends, and my family. I must all think that I am dead. Except maybe for my brother Belur. He knows me well, and must have noticed that some of my precious possessions have disappeared. But he's a young elf yet, and I suppose that the others will not listen to him, thinking his theory part of his childish fantasies. However, I worry that the day will come when people start to believe him and set out to look for me. They must not find me, if they are to be safe. I wonder how my mother Earedien is doing. She must have been heartbroken when I left. We had always been close, and I love her so much. Today I sit here and cry to myself, for that is all I can do. Brilnedlorwen Elraralia 


	3. Elves

As I was in the branches of a tree, I spied a group of elves. It wasn't a very large group, but it wasn't a small group either. I am sure that they're setting off, leaving Middle Earth. The time of the elves are fading. More Elves are leaving. I know that, but this is the first time I've seen Elves since I came here two weeks ago. I was suddenly struck by the fact that the elves were really leaving. I suddenly had the urge to leave my hiding place and ask if I would be able to join them on their journey. They would probably have accepted me. But I didn't do it because I had this feeling that I something that needed to be accomplished here in Middle Earth before I could leave. I don't know what it is, or how long I have to wait to be able to complete my task. I remember that once when I was with my best friend Eowebrinia, she told me that she felt that I was something special, that I was different. I didn't know what she meant then, but I have a slight clue now. And I have to admit that I am afraid of what I might have to do. I've been living alone here for two weeks, and have got somewhat used to the silence. I have once journeyed on my horse Elvothien to The Shire, and have entered it once in disguise. I have seen for myself the little hobbits, simple folk but kind-hearted. Not many have noticed me, and I have departed in silence. I have heard that there are Orcs in Hobbiton. They might be seeking me. I am unsure of how long I will be safe here. I want to help the little people in Hobbiton, but I cannot make my presence known to many. And if I do show up in The Shire, more Orcs will be sent there. But I cannot bear to let the hobbits suffer in Hobbiton under those terrible Orcs. What should I do? Brilnedlorwen Elraralia 


	4. Missing

Time flies by  
  
And it's left me here alone  
  
Without friends  
  
Without love  
  
Just me  
  
My memories  
  
And the trees My friends  
  
Safe at home  
  
I wonder if they ever think of me  
  
And miss me  
  
Like I miss them My family  
  
Are they worried  
  
Are they even safe  
  
Or have they been swept away  
  
By the darkness I sit here  
  
I make no sound  
  
I see the birds  
  
I see the little creatures  
  
Going about with their lives  
  
And I wonder if they've ever left loved ones behind Will I ever be able to see my home again  
  
Will I ever speak to someone  
  
Other than myself  
  
Will I ever be rid of this burden  
  
Will I ever be able to have rest Time flies by  
  
But I'm still here  
  
Why Brilnedlorwen Elraralia 


	5. Hobbits

Last night I went to The Shire again, and went in to Hobbiton. It seems like the hobbit folk were having a celebration. I don not understand what the celebration is for, but it was not my purpose of going to The Shire. I wanted to make sure that the Orcs weren't giving the hobbits any trouble. I did not see any Orcs last night near the hobbit folk. I do not think the Orcs are after any of the hobbits. What could the hobbits have that wouldn interest them? This further arouses my suspicions that they are after me. But how could they find out about my wherabouts so quickly? Could it be that I have been followed when I left Mirkwood? I deem that unlikely, as I have been taught well, and my eyes and ears are always on the alert. I am confused by the appearance of the Orcs. And I wonder why they would be in Hobbiton. I worry for the hobbits. They would be afraid of these Orcs, for they have never seen them before. Last night at the hobbit celebration I noticed a young hobbit girl. She was called Belladonna. She appeared happy on the outside, but I could see that she was troubled about something. It might be the Orcs. I could tell that it was the first time she saw Orcs. And yet I saw something else in her eyes, that she had seen more than Orcs. I wonder... Brilnedlorwen Elraralia 


	6. Trouble

I spoke to Belladonna Cotton. She looked uneasy, and she kept turning around. I could tell that she was lying to me, but I did not press her for more information. It was easy to see that she was worried about the Orcs being in their midst, and my heart ached to try to help. I heard that a hobbit girl, Primula Trample, had been forced out of her house. And that another hobbit, whose name I do not recall, had also disppeared. There are currently 4 casualties in The Shire. One of the hobbits were eaten. It disgusts me that the Orcs would harm such innocent, kind-hearted people. But, they are, Orcs, and Orcs had always been the servants of the darkness. Belladonna said that she thought the Orcs were after something in The Shire. That has taken a slight weight off my mind, but also has increased my thought. What could the hobbits possibly have to interest the Orcs? It is obvious that the two disappeared hobbits have something to do with it. They must be important to them. It is very dangerous to let them be in the company of Orcs any longer. I have made up my mind to go look for them.  
  
Brilnedlorwen Elraralia 


End file.
